


hold my hand

by hyuckwei



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a character dies ok, based off a prompt from tumblr, but cliche bffs to bfs, im kinda bad a descriptions??, jonglo - Freeform, not saying which but like yeah someone dies, some cursing ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: jongup and junhong had a habit of holding each others hands when they fall asleep





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at descriptions dang but based on a tumblr prompt (mentioned at end notes)  
> this is my second fic on here and ofc its jonglo

jongup was a quiet boy throughout his whole life, junhong was the more eccentric one. they both met at 4 years old because of their parents despite their big differences they hit it off well and became best friends (junhong's request and jongup agreed since he liked him).  
ever since jongup and junhong were small they would always hold hands while they fell asleep. they would do it all the time either way but to them, it was more special when they fell asleep. their parents always cooed when they found them bundled up against each other.  
one day when they were 10 years old, having one of their usual sleepovers, jongup tightened his grip on junhongs hand and told him his dreams of becoming a police officer that fights crime or a detective because of how much he loves helping people. junhong knew how much jongup loved to help anyone or anything even if he was a quiet little boy with few friends. junhong exclaimed tiredly,  
"but that's dangerous! you can get hurt jonguppie.."  
"but i wont get hurt just for you.."  
junhong pouted looking at jongup who continued with a tired grin,  
"hold my hand i'm falling asleep."  
from that day on jongup decided wouldnt give up on his dreams. 

they were 16, barely entering their junior year of highschool jongup had asked junhong during detention (junhong was caught cheating using jongups notes on a math test) what he wanted to be after they graduated highschool in another year and go off to college.  
junhong had never talked about serious things.  
"me? i have no idea." junhong hummed while childishly sticking two pencils up his nose. jongup clicked his tongue, pulling the pencils from junhong's nose and scolded him,  
"you could hurt yourself doing that junhonggie."  
junhong just chuckled, resting his head on the table,  
"maybe i want to join the force with you. i mean i really have no other idea."  
jongup's small eyes seemed to twinkle at junhong's statement,  
"really?"  
"duh you're my best friend i'd do anything for you."

in senior year jongup got a confession from an underclassman. she had dragged jongup away from junhong (okay not really but that's how junhong saw it. really she just asked if she could talk to jongup for a bit and jongup shrugged and told junhong he'd be right back). junhong followed them and they met behind the school building near the boys locker rooms.  
"i like you."  
junhong's shoulders sagged behind the tree he hid to spy on jongup. the girl then went on a rant about why she liked him. jongup wouldn't reject the girl, he knew he wouldn't because he was way too kind for his own good. and junhong felt jealous. if jongup were to date that girl he wouldn't have any time for his best friend and it would cause them to drift apart.  
"i'm sorry."  
jongup rejected her.  
"why?" the girl felt that jongup probably rejected her because she wasn't pretty enough or maybe she was too straightforward.  
"it's not you but i'm in love with someone else so i cannot accept your confession. i'm truly sorry."  
junhong's ears perked up, jongup was in love with someone. and he never told junhong about it.  
suddenly the raven haired boy heard footsteps coming near the tree. junhong panicked and was about to run until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"junhonggie." jongup grinned, junhong looked down at the shorter boy who looked up at him with a stupid smile,  
"let's go get pizza or something i'm starving."  
that's when junhong realized he felt something for the boy once he grabbed his hand to pull him towards the nearby pizza place they always hung out at.  
he looked down at their interlocked hands and felt his heart skip a beat, butterflies were flying around in his stomach.  
he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy.

their first year of college was when junhong had brought up the one time during senior year of high school about the freshman confessing to jongup.  
"yeah what about it?" jongup said while playing around on his phone.  
"you said you rejected her because you loved someone else."  
jongup froze.  
"oh." jongup had forgotten, he found junhong spying on him from afar while he got the confession from the girl. junhong wasn't very subtle.  
"who was it?"  
jongup swallowed.  
"i still love that person to this day." jongup replied, not looking at junhong's gaze.  
junhong could not help but feel sad, jongup never talked about this person and junhong continued to still keep this silly crush on his best friend who he had done anything for, all these years.  
"junhonggie you're really dense to not know who i love." jongup chuckled. junhong became confused,  
"is it himchan?" another one of their high school friends they had met and he and jongup held a close friendship but not as close as jongup and junhong's. so junhong assumed it was himchan.  
"himchan?" jongup was about to laugh in hysterics, "junhong it's you."  
junhong felt himself choke up. he had believed his love for jongup was one sided but now he sees that jongup felt the same way.  
jongup then screamed when he felt junhong pouncing on top of him, holding his hand over his head and kissing him on the lips. it felt right.  
they had both made it into the police force as they had both dreamed they would. jongup was the happiest of them both to finally follow his dreams.  
and as they grew and grew for 10 years in the force jongup was the most hardworking and recognized that soon he was appointed high commissioner general whilst junhong became a senior police officer because he didn't want a higher position than that, he just wanted to stick by jongup's side. junhong laughed at jongup and said jongup would still always be seen as the sexy and mysterious police officer.  
junhong really couldn't be happier for his boyfriend. and after long days of work they still continue to come back home and hold hands like when they were children. it became a habit, really. junhong could never sleep without jongup's hand engulfed in his, whenever jongup had to work later hours due to his position at work he always called junhong at home and talk to him until junhong had fallen asleep. 

junhong and jongup knew the risks of their jobs. even though junhong had continuously told jongup when they were younger, this would be a dangerous job but jongup ignored it and junhong followed along for his best friend.  
that's why, during a mission to catch a drug dealer and his gang and have a full out gun war inside of a warehouse where the dealer's base was; jongup had gotten shot badly.  
junhong was busy occasionally shooting bullets at one of the gang members until he looked across to see jongup wheezing for air, scratching his nails at the ground with his back against a crate and his side bleeding badly. junhong's eyes widened, he dropped his gun and ran through all the bullets the two sides were shooting to get to jongup.  
"officer junhong what are you doing!?" one of the officers, yongguk, screamed at junhong with his deep, bellowing voice from where he stood behind another large crate.  
junhong ignored him and sat besides jongup with tears graciously flowing down his face. junhong looked around to see the others still shooting and only yongguk looked at him with a solemn look on his face. he shook his head as if to say it wasn't worth it, he can't be saved.  
"jonguppie, jonguppie," junhong repeated anxiously, shaking jongup as he watched jongup clutch his side. junhong tried to look around to find something, anything to stop the bleeding and he was about to stand up to go and find something he felt a hand over his own.  
he looked down at jongup with a pained expression, jongup tiredly smiled with just as much tears flowing down,  
"junhonggie don't cry.. i love you."  
"jongup i love you don't you dare fucking do this to me!" junhong cried, jongup's fingers weakly laced themselves through junhong's long fingers, he took one last breath,  
"hold my hand, i'm falling asleep." 

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt that i had seen on instagram then found the original on tumblr: 
> 
> Imagine Person A always holds Person B’s hand till Person B falls asleep. One day Person B gets shot and is bleeding pretty bad. When Person A hurries to rescue them, Person B says: “Hold my hand, I am falling asleep.”
> 
> [http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/159544365668/imagine-person-a-always-holds-person-bs-hand-till]
> 
> crossposted from aff (Ayatoo)


End file.
